Slammed
by Ichornight
Summary: Mike Schmidt used too much power. The building lost power, and Freddy Fazbear soon found him. The animatronic caught Mike and attempted to stuff him into a suit. However, Mike soon discovers that perhaps even Freddy Fazbear himself can defy the rules of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. [One-shot]


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This is my first story, so please, try to go easy on me. I apologize if I make any mistakes. This story contains some swearing, as well as some gore. This story takes place during the first game, and has nothing to do with the second game. It's also a one-shot. Reviews are very much welcomed.**

Mike Schmidt's small frame wracked in terror. Anxiety rushed through his body, causing him to visibly shake in fear. The lanky man was clutching the monitor to his chest. His eyes were impossibly wide. He was running out of power. The building was about to lose power. And as the realization struck him, Mike descended into a wild panic attack.

Mike squeezed his eyes shut for a second and dared himself to check the power. His already rapid breathing hitched as he discovered just how much power he had left. _2%. _That was just about enough power to do absolutely _nothing. _To be honest, Mike had thought he had been dong pretty well. Even though the anxious man was already paranoid and terrified, he had survived two nights. This was night three. He had never run out of power before. But he knew what would happen if he were to run out of power. Freddy Fazbear. The man on the phone had warned Mike of him. Mike had dealt with Freddy in his past two nights; but briefly. He had only seen the terrifying iconic animatronic a few times, mostly when the night was about to end. Mostly Freddy didn't leave his place on the show stage.

However, that would soon change. Mike began to get lightheaded. The man swayed on his feet as he dropped the monitor with a loud bang. He stumbled back and sank to the floor against the wall, burying his face in his knees. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't take it. Mike closed his eyes and willed it to all go away. Nausea flooded through him and he felt like he was going to pass out.

And, finally, it happened. With a deafening, horrifying sound, the power went out. Everything around Mike went dark. Tears welled up in Mike's eyes as he stayed in the position he was in, sobs wracking him as he waited. He was just giving up.

Silence. Mike heard nothing. The man dared to lift his head to take a look at the dark room. He couldn't do anything anymore, now that the power was out. Mike wrapped his arms around his knees and lowered his head. He wanted to scream. Finally, he faintly heard the sound of footsteps. Mike shook with unbearable terror as he heard the heavy footfall. A deep, shaky laugh followed the footsteps. The slow laughter was very close by and Mike knew where that laugh came from. Freddy was in The Office. More footsteps followed the laugh and Mike heard the sound of some things falling off the desk. He heard loud, heavy breathing that didn't belong to him. Mike wasn't even breathing anymore. He was completely still.

Then came the scream. A shrill, ear-popping screech. The footsteps turned into the sound of running. Mike's body uncontrollably lurched at the screech. He didn't get to react, because a very powerful force slammed into Mike's left side. The man fell to the floor. Fear overtook Mike was he laid there, mouth gaped open. He was stunned. However, Mike's eyes averted from the floor to look up just in time to see the bulky, huge figure of Freddy Fazbear. The animatronic's eyes were a vivid blue in the darkness. The bear gave another screech as he lifted a paw and slammed it into Mike's head.

Everything went black.

When Mike awoke, he was vaguely aware. He was completely limp, and something was dragging him. The man's eyes fluttered as they slowly slid open. His breathing became labored as he breathed in and out slowly. Something was roughly dragging him against the ground. Mike felt warm liquid oozing down his head. As it reached his lips he became aware that blood was leaking from his head. His right side also had a huge, bloody gash in it. The blow Mike had taken to the side from Freddy had torn his shirt easily and left a bleeding scar. But his head was also heavily affected. It was throbbing the worst, and blood was flowing freely from the huge wound on the side of his head. Mike's vision was blurred and he felt sick, aching, and throbbing. His dull eyes wandered around. He was being dragged through the halls by something that was gripping his shoulder. Mike looked at it and noticed faintly that it was the paw of Freddy Fazbear that was gripping his shoulder and dragging him about. Mike's eyes folded shut and he slipped out of consciousness.

When Mike awoke again, he was laying on the ground this time. The security guard's empty green eyes opened as he looked around. He was laying on the ground, and blood was surrounding him. He breathed shakily as he tried to get up. The man lifted his head only to find Freddy Fazbear standing over him. The animatronic's light blue eyes were staring down at him. The animatronic was gripping a microphone in his hand and standing over him. Mike looked to the side wearily and saw a Freddy Fazbear suit that was standing next to Freddy.

Mike's eyes widened. He remembered what the man on the phone had said. If they caught you, they would try to stuff you in an animatronic suit. Mike shook in terror as he stared into Freddy's empty eyes. The bear looked at him. The robot's face was expressionless. Mike opened his mouth to plead. "Please..." Mike pleaded, tears streaming down the man's face as he realized what was about to happen to him. He hoped that his plea would make the animatronic change his mind. But, no avail. Mike felt stupid. This was an animatronic. He couldn't understand him, and even if Freddy could, the animatronic probably would not listen to him. Mike rested his bleeding head again the ground and sobbed. "F-Fuck..._please..._" The male begged, covering his crimson face with his hands. He was so scared. He was so scared of what was about to happen to him. There was the heavy sound of footsteps. Mike looked over to see Freddy was walking to the side. The animatronic gave another throaty laugh as he moved aimlessly around the room. Mike tearfully watched him. He noticed that they were in the Backstage room. Mike glanced about, took another look at the suit, and resumed his fearful sobbing. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Freddy had paused his movement to look at him. Mike didn't look back at the animatronic, however, and just continued crying.

Mike cried and waited for the inevitable to happen. He waited for Freddy to get it over with. But, nothing. Soon, Mike's despair turned into sudden anger. Mike knew what was about to happen; he was going to die. His head snapped up as he decided to spend his last few moments being angry. Mike's wet eyes glared at Freddy. "Well?!" Mike nearly screamed, shaking as he stared at Freddy. The animatronic didn't move. However, his ears did twitch as he gazed at Mike with still eyes.

Mike thought of running away at first, but realized that Freddy would probably catch him. He wandered vaguely where the other animatronics were. Oh, he didn't give a shit anymore. Mike slammed his fist into the floor and stood up. Nausea flooded through his body, but he ignored it and threw his arms forwards in a violent gesture towards Freddy.

"FUCKER! GET IT OVER WITH! DO IT!" Mike screamed at Freddy, stumbling forwards. He didn't care anymore. He knew even if he did escape this somehow, he would probably die in the next night. Nothing mattered to Mike anymore.

Mike leaned against the suit, which was his upcoming demise. He shook as he watched Freddy. The animatronic's eyes had widened, and he looked taken aback by Mike's outburst. Freddy took a step back and his round ears twitched. The bear lifted his hands suddenly and seemed to copy the arm jerk Mike had made earlier. Mike watched him with confusion. Was the animatronic mimicking him? Mike just sighed and closed his eyes. The sound of footsteps told him that Freddy was approaching. A throaty laugh followed and Mike felt something roughly grab him. He chocked suddenly as he realized Freddy had just grabbed Mike's shirt collar and was now holding him up.

Mike's body wracked as he was slammed against the suit. Pain shot through his body. He found himself looking into Freddy's light blue eyes. Tears fell freely from Mike's eyes as he stared up at the animatronic. Mike shook and felt Freddy slam him again into the suit, attempting to stuff him inside. Mike sobbed as he felt more pain. He went limp and just willed it all to end as Freddy continued to slam him over and over again, trying to stuff him into the wired suit. Mike opened his eyes again as he slamming suddenly paused.

Mike's labored breathing hitched violently. He shook and gazed at Freddy. The bear had stopped. Mike opened his mouth and tried one last feeble time to beg with Freddy. "Please...s-stop..." Mike begged. Freddy stared at him. The animatronic opened his mouth, exposing his huge human-like teeth. A deep groaning sound followed as Freddy slammed him one last time into the suit.

Deep pain shot through Mike. That did the trick. The slam had caused Mike's back to be shoved inside. The wires cut into Mike's back, impaling his back into the wires. The slam also caused a sickening crack to echo through the room as Mike's back broke. The unbearable pain caused Mike to open his mouth and give the loudest scream he had ever made. Blood spots filled Mike's vision as Freddy suddenly let go of him. Mike crumpled against the ground, his ruined back pouring blood.

Mike laid there, bleeding freely and losing consciousnesses. However, his pale eyes looked up to see Freddy. The animatronic had kneeled beside Mike. Mike didn't even know animatronics could kneel like that. He faintly wandered what Freddy was doing. Why had he let go of him? Freddy reached his paws forward to press them against Mike's back. Mike howled in agony as the force caused his ruined back extreme pain.

Freddy immediately removed his paws. His blue eyes were wide as he stared down at Mike. Something flickered in the animatronic's blank blue eyes. Freddy suddenly seemed to be wearing an expression on his face. And Mike would never be sure, but Freddy looked regretful. He looked like he was wearing a look of regret. Mike stared up at the animatronic, trying to breathe. Freddy blinked and surveyed Mike's body with his eyes. He then looked back at Mike. The bear opened his mouth. Instead of letting out a laugh, groan, or scream, Freddy spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry." Freddy said. His voice sounded flat, but fuck, he had said it. Mike gazed at the blurry robot for a long time before he passed out.

When he awoke for the last time, he was laying against the wall. He took one look at his surroundings and saw he was in his office. Mike gave a groan as he rolled his head over to his shoulder. He realized he was alive, but his back was still ruined and his body hurt terribly. He was unable to comprehend what had just happened at the moment. However, when Mike fixed his blurred vision forwards, he saw Freddy Fazbear. The animatronic was standing in front of him, looking at him with wide eyes. Mike blinked, when suddenly there was a sound of a shrill screech. Freddy spun around, at the door. The huge figure of Chica the Chicken suddenly charged in through the door. At the sight of the other animatronic, Mike immediately shut his eyes. However, he felt nothing hit him. Mike opened his eyes to faintly hear the sound of screeching, even though it was right in front of him.

When Mike looked, he saw the entire party standing in front of him. Bonnie the Bunny and Chica were in the office, and they were standing in front of Freddy. All three of them were screeching at each other. Freddy was standing in front of Mike, in a protective sort of stance. Freddy screeched the loudest, and the other two animatronics immediately stopped. Bonnie tilted his head and parted his mouth. "Whhhaaat?" Bonnie said in a deep, drawn out voice. His voice sounded questioning. Mike would've laughed at the way Bonnie sounded, but he was in too much pain. However, he realized that Freddy was trying to... protect him? Mike gazed at Freddy. The bear looked at him for a second, and then Freddy winked. Mike just blinked and fought back a smile. Mike had no idea what the fuck was going on, but apparently Freddy had a change of heart, for some reason. Perhaps the crying and begging had done Freddy in, or the fact that Mike had screamed loud enough after his back was broken.

Either way, the animatronic bear was now attempting to protect Mike from Bonnie and Chica. Trying to save him, Mike guessed. He didn't know right now. Chica screeched and Freddy screeched back. Bonnie just looked confused. Mike wondered lightly where Foxy was. As the robots seemed to argue, Freddy suddenly jerked his paws up. "No!" Freddy exclaimed loudly. He narrowed his robotic blue eyes at Bonnie and Chica.

Chica tilted her head. "Why?" She exclaimed in a sweet-sounding voice. It sounded very shrill, though. Chica now looked about as confused as Bonnie. Mike knew that they were trying to talk, even though Mike figured they probably had a limited vocabulary.

Freddy looked back at Mike. Mike blinked and tried through his pain to wink at Freddy. He succeeded, and Freddy's eyes widened. The animatronic character curled his mouth into a smile and then turned back to Bonnie and Chica.

"Do not hurt." Freddy said in his throaty voice, glaring at his bandmates. Bonnie and Chica looked at each other, and then back at Freddy. Bonnie glanced at Mike. Mike looked at Bonnie and could do nothing more than nod at the robot.

Bonnie blinked and took a step back. "Okaaaay." Bonnie said, drawing his voice out again. Chica narrowed her eyes, but soon backed up as well. Freddy moved his head, nodding curtly before he turned back to Mike.

Freddy blinked and stared at Mike. Mike looked back at the animatronic. Mike felt like saying something. He had just seen that these characters were capable of showing emotions for themselves. Very faintly, but still. Freddy had spared Mike, and had let him go. Mike knew that now. Freddy had went against the rules of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and had let Mike go instead of stuffing him into a suit. There was obviously more to these animatronics than what met the eye. "Thanks." Mike wheezed, forcing the word out.

Freddy simply blinked and twitched his round ears. "Welcome." Was all the animatronic bear said before he turned and trotted out through the door. Bonnie and Chica caused before following.

The power was still out. Mike stayed in his laying position against the wall for a long time. He closed his eyes and just laid there, slipping in and out of consciousness. However, he had no fear of being attacked by the animatronics anymore. Well, except maybe Foxy. But Mike didn't see any sign of the animatronic for the entire night. Mike spent the next few hours resting and waiting for the night to end. When it did, Freddy and his bandmates returned to the stage and the people soon found him.

When they found him, one person immediately ran over and kneeled beside Mike. "What happened?!" The man demanded, gently turning Mike over to study his injuries.

Mike glared at the staff member. "Freddy found me." Mike hissed, pain coursing through him.

Everybody looked stunned at the fact that Mike wasn't dead. Mike lifted his head. "Call the fucking ambulance, idiots!" Mike growled, voice halting and forced out. They looked unsure at first, but hastily one called 911.

The man sighed. "Goddammit, we are going to be closed if we get the police involved." The staff member growled. Mike didn't care, though. He just huffed and laid his head against the ground. Fuck this job. Fuck. This. Job.

The ambulance soon came and Mike was taken to the infirmary. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was closed shortly after. Mike didn't care. He wasn't even sure what had happened actually happened. Had that exchange with Freddy even happened? Either way, he was a bit worried as to what would happen with Freddy. Hopefully he would be okay. Hopefully.

Mike was just happy to be alive. And as he laid in the hospital bed, the thought to himself. He thought long and hard about the events that had transpired. And then, Mike came to a conclusion.

"Fuck that fucking company." Mike concluded out loud.


End file.
